


This Is What Summer Is About

by StupidPoetry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Charlie is the best just saying, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short stolen moments between Lydia and Allison in the Take Me Home And Show Me The Sun universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What Summer Is About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppybusby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take me home and show me the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661413) by [puppybusby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby). 



> Huge thanks to @Thirteen94 for being a stellar writer and for making me fall in love with their story

backpacks full of useless things and holding hands just because we can, torn guitar strings and you reminding me you can’t play for shit. me refusing to get a bit of a tan and you basking in the sunlight – I really am the moon, darling, look at my face. milkshakes for you and coffee for me. I joke that coffee stains my teeth and you say it doesn’t mean a single thing. I say I’m just addicted to caffeine now so there’s no going back from this stuff. me learning new songs and you learning to breathe, us learning how to be close and gentle. us looking at the stars and reminding ourselves we’re built from them. that’s what summer is about, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with promts, my tumblr is stupid-poetry.tumblr.com


End file.
